


Athena Knows We Need More Women

by superastro



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superastro/pseuds/superastro
Summary: A collection of one-shots and moments between the 3 main women of the Justice League.





	Athena Knows We Need More Women

"Hey, is that Dinah's car?" Shayera asked as she and Diana were heading to the Queen Estate.

The only car on the road was a dark grey and appeared to be heading in the same direction of the estate. The most distinctive features were two small decals of the Black Canary and Green Arrow symbols that Oliver had put on the rear view when he bought the car for last Christmas.

"I think so." Diana said before looking at the redhead. "Why?"

"Watch this." Shayera flew down and hovered above the car before landing on the roof of the car. She looked down at the windshield and grinned at the driver.

"Excuse me but have you heard about our lord and savior, Wonder Woman?" She exclaimed. The blonde heroine let out a slight yell to prevent a full canary cry with a string of profanities. Dinah swerved slightly before gaining control of the car again and pulling to the side of the road. She let go of the tight grip on the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She got out of the car and watched as the two women land in front of the car.

"What the hell?!" Dinah yelled. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"I was not expecting that type of reaction." the winged woman laughed, placing her hands up in surrender.

"I could have crashed the damn car!"

"Please, we would have prevented you from crashing." Shayera said, pointing to the Amazon who shrugged in slight agreement. Dinah crossed her arms and glared at Diana who gave her an apologetic smile.

"Why didn't you stop her from trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I didn't know what she was going to do until it was too late and I'm sorry I couldn't stop her sooner." Diana explained. Dinah closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. They heard the blonde mutter something under her breath then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, I'm sorry for almost giving you and those two heart attacks." Shayera said, looking at Roy and Artemis, both still in shock of what happened. The three women looked at the car as Shayera waved at the two teenagers who acknowledged her with their own shaky and almost robotic hand waves back. Dinah gave them a concerned glance and hoped they weren't too shaken up.

"Wait, why are you two in Star City?" Dinah realized.

"We were dealing with Giganta in Gateway City." Diana told her.

"And we decided to get some drinks and wanted to see if you to join us." Shayera asked her. It had been a while since their last outing that didn't involve fighting criminals or rogues. Plus she definitely needed a drink after all that.

"Fine." Dinah smiled. "But you're buying the first rounds for nearly killing me."

"That's fair." Shayera smirked. "Meet you at the usual spot?" Dinah nodded and watched the two women fly off.

Meanwhile, in the car, Roy looked at Artemis who finally moved and picked up the phone she dropped (or thrown at the dashboard) during the indecent. She placed the phone to her ear and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hey, Zee." Artemis said. "You're not going to believe what the fuck just happen."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written fanfiction in like 10 years but this is my first EVER writting fanfiction for Justice League/ Young Justice. This was idea for this fanfiction was in my head for too long and I wanted to share little stories here and there. Please review or give me an extra ideas about shenanigans that might have happened because friends do get into shenanigans.


End file.
